


Now You're Speaking My Language

by grapejellie31



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Journals, Love Languages, Portland, Roommates, cold pizza, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapejellie31/pseuds/grapejellie31
Summary: Lindsey's Guide to determining if your best friend has feelings for you too. Without asking her (scary). Obviously the next best step is journaling about love languages.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 41
Kudos: 165





	1. Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> hello reader! hope you're doing well, staying safe and wearing your mask in public.
> 
> this is just a little intro to the fluffy little thing I've decided to write because that's all i write lol.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Lindsey remembers the first time she heard about what a love language was.

She was twelve years old, sitting in the back of the bus on the way to a tournament with her travel soccer team, when one of the girls a row ahead of her started talking about how she and her middle school boyfriend had the same love language. Which according to her, meant they were going to fall in love and be together forever.

Naturally Lindsey was curious as to what a love language was, and how that determined how long her teammate and her fifth boyfriend of the year were going to last. But she also didn’t want to speak up because talking about her personal love life always made her anxious.

She never talked about her own crushes (mainly because she really didn’t have any), especially not to the gossip-filled girls on her soccer team. She was more than happy to listen to their relationships and drama, but she definitely did not want them asking about her own.

Luckily the girl in the seat next to her piped up, knowing even less than Lindsey did about the topic at hand.

Her teammate explained that there were five different love languages: Verbal Affirmation, Undivided Attention, Gifts, Touch, and Acts of Service. Apparently everyone fit into like one or maybe two of them, and it was common to have them like ranked or something from your favorite to the least. 

As she listened to the girl explain it, she honestly rolled her eyes and didn’t think anything of it for a while. After all, they had a tournament to win.

But now, as a full blown adult, Lindsey’s thinking about it again. Because she’s in love with her best friend, who currently is doubling as her roommate.

Ah, every gay girl’s favorite situation. 

According to her research on social media, the fans seem to think that said best friend loves her back. But they don’t get to see everything, so what if they’re misreading the signs?

Going to another teammate about the issue seemed like a dangerous idea, so she decided to keep the issue to herself. And then she remembered love languages.

Lindsey didn’t think she really had a love language that was her favorite in specific, as none of the five ever really stood out. When Emily did any of the five though, it turned into her favorite. So really her love language was simple, Sonnett. 

She honestly had no idea what Sonnett’s love language was, they had never talked about it. Lindsey was a little scared to ask anyway, because that might somehow expose her own feelings.

So as she was thinking back to her issue on whether her teammate had feelings for her like that in return, she came up with a better approach. If you could tell if someone loved you in general from their love language, wouldn’t Lindsey be able to get a better idea of how her best friend felt about her in return?

Deciding that seemed like her best tactic at the moment, she officially put her plan into place. The bottom drawer to her desk was tugged open and she dug out an old, unused notebook from the pile of random craft stuff she had gathered over the years and cracked it open. Flipping it open to the first page, she grabbed a pen to write the title down.

Operation Investigayting Sonnett’s Love Language was a go.


	2. Verbal Affirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey doesn't get the best start to this whole investigaytion that she planned because of an off practice, but it all works out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first love language: verbal affirmations! 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy :)

She decided to start off easy. Sonnett and her never seemed to have an issue with talking. Whether it was about practice, food, friends and family, there was always something to talk about. So tracking the amount of compliments and encouragement she received from her roommate was going to be easy. 

Her attention was quickly drawn from her new mission when their practice with the team started going downhill for Lindsey.

Throughout the day, Lindsey had been hit with lots of tough plays, and situations that she just couldn’t turn into good moments on the field. The pit of frustration that was growing in her stomach was not helping either.

After her shot went left of the goal when it was a pretty clear shot during their scrimmage, she saw the frown on Mark’s face from the sidelines. He caught her eye and gave her a slight nod, and she knew he was disappointed. 

Luckily she had Tobin on her team, who intercepted the goal kick right off the bat. Tobin passed it back to Lindsey because she was open and ran, which Lindsey obviously saw was a great opportunity for a give and go. Tobin had set it up perfectly and all Lindsey had to do was dribble it forward a couple paces and then pass it off, easy as that.

Except she hesitated too long and a defender got close, making Lindsey pass it early and too hard, the pressure getting to her.

With that Mark blew his whistle and signaled a water break, and Lindsey couldn’t even bear to look in his direction, knowing the look she would receive. Tobin gave her a light tap on the shoulder paired with a grimace as she walked off the field, and Lindsey was fighting every urge in her body to scream in rage and quit for the day. Her jaw was set and she had curled her hands into fists at her sides. 

“Hey, you good?” Sonnett’s voice rang in her ear, bringing her out of her head. Her teammate handed her a water bottle, which Lindsey was grateful for.

The question itself was a little unnecessary though, as it was pretty obvious that she was not okay, and she told Emily that with a glare.

“Ouch, yeah that was a dumb question on my part. Let’s just forget I asked that. Rewind!” she announced, taking the water bottle back and walking back a few feet before approaching Lindsey again. 

“Hey, you aren’t looking so hot, what’s up? Er, not hot, I mean like you seem a little off, you always look hot- in like a friendly way of course cause I’m not like objectifying you or anything so-”

“Sonnett, I get what you mean,” she said, a small smile hinting at her best friend’s rambling. 

“Right, glad one of us does,” she said, taking a deep breath. “So what’s got you so in your head?”

“If I knew, I’d tell you. I genuinely have no idea what’s got me playing so awful, and I think that the fact that I don’t know is making this even more frustrating,” she said, pressing her lips into a fine line as she finished her statement.

“Hey woah, you aren’t playing awful, you’re just a little off your game today, that’s all. And it’s okay not to know, we all have those days.”

“They suck though.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong there,” Emily agreed, running a hand through her hair as she redid her bun. “How about this, after practice we’ll go home and have a complete girls night. I’ll order some greasy pizza, we can eat your favorite ice cream, I’ll run you a nice bath, and then I’ll paint your nails while we watch some cheesy rom-com in our pj’s. Sound like a plan?”

In that awful moment, nothing sounded better. And she told Sonnett that.

“Good, then that’s our evening right there. All you need to do now is get through this practice, okay? Just try your best and stay out of that head of yours if you can,” she said, taking the water bottle from Lindsey’s hands and running it over to the bench. 

Those words ran through her head for the rest of practice. And while she wasn’t back to her normal play, she was doing a little better than before. Well, at least she was landing her passes. 

That didn’t seem to be enough though because after the final whistle blew, Mark called her over.

He pointed out the obvious, and Lindsey told him what she had told Emily. He didn’t seem to agree with the whole “a night’s rest and we’ll reset tomorrow” plan, so she was told she needed to stay after practice tomorrow just in case.

That just made her even more angry, at herself and now at him. She responded to him that she'd be there, trying not to display too much frustration with her tight response. Emily seemed to pick up on her anger fairly quickly, and didn’t say a word until it was time to order pizza for dinner.

Throughout their dinner and dessert, she kept the conversation light and funny, not mentioning any of the tension or frustration from practice that day and entertained her with funny stories from her childhood and college days.

The bath really did wonders, and by the time Lindsey came out in her pj’s most of her anger was gone, she was just tired. With a rose red color of polish beginning to coat her nails, Lindsey was ready to talk.

“Thank you.”

Emily just raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more to come to that statement.

“Thank you for being patient with me and not getting frustrated with me when I was all mad and playing badly today.”

“Of course,” she said, carefully painting Lindsey’s thumb. “What are best friends for?”

Lindsey honestly didn’t know what to say to that, because she really wanted Emily to see her as more than just a best friend and the phrase stung slightly.

“Want to tell me what’s got you in your head?”

“I just—get mad so quickly I guess. It starts off as one mistake and then suddenly I can’t get past it and make fifty more of them and it just snowballs. I don’t know, it’s kinda stupid.”

“Linds, you know it’s not stupid, you’re too smart to have stupid thoughts. And you can’t argue with me on that because I graduated college, unlike some people here, so I know everything,” she teased, and Lindsey bumped her in response.

“Woah, watch the nails! If you bump the artist you’re the one who’s going to suffer with the outcome,” she said, finishing her last nail off.

They let the silence settle over them again as Emily screwed the cap on the polish, sitting it on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Y’know, I think your brain is beautiful. You have such a beautiful outlook on life and just the world. I love listening to you talk because I get a little sneak peak of what’s going on inside that pretty little mind of yours. But I know it’s dark sometimes, you can be so hard on yourself.”

Emily was holding her hand and blowing on her nails lightly to help them dry, and normally that would have been enough to bring butterflies to Lindsey’s stomach, but that combined with Emily’s kind words was making her stomach do fucking backflips.

“Sometimes you need a reminder of how amazing you really are, even though your brain tries to tell you otherwise. Your mistakes make you a better player, and you know better than anyone how important growth is. And you’re already one of the most amazing players I’ve ever played with, and I don’t know if you know this, but I’m on a team with Tobin Heath.”

Lindsey snorted and Emily grinned up at her, before she brought her gaze back to Lindsey’s hand, which she was now massaging.

“You’re beautiful Lindsey, keep growing for me, okay?”

Lindsey could have kissed her right then, but she knew better than to ruin the moment like that. So instead she pulled Emily closer, and tried not to cry.

“And don’t tell anyone I’m soft,” she muttered into the shoulder of Lindsey’s sweatshirt. “Can’t have my reputation ruined, I’m too badass for this shit.”

“Oh, obviously, you’re super intimidating,” she replied. 

Holding Emily on the couch felt like the most right thing in the world. No matter how many mistakes she made, she promised herself in that moment to never screw whatever this was up.

“I love you,” Lindsey whispered.

“That’s funny cause I love you too,” she teased. “I am literally so lucky to have the Great Horan as my best friend.”

Lindsey laughed, but she truly felt okay again. A goodnight’s sleep was all she needed. That, and some verbal affirmation from a certain someone. 

It definitely made her smile again as she wrote about it in the notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!


	3. Undivided Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is wanting someone's attention all to yourself considered selfish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever have those days where you just feel kinda tired and sad for no reason? if you're having one of those, i feel for you dude. hope this chapter can boost your spirits a bit.
> 
> this kinda helped me though, so i hope you enjoy!

Lindsey was definitely nervous for the following day’s practice, but Emily had told her about fifty million times that she was a rockstar, so her nerves were not as high as they would have been.

Her roommate stuck by her side the whole practice, focusing on Lindsey, which brought Lindsey to her next love language: Undivided Attention.

And boy, was Emily giving her that.

Sinc had even made a comment about how they seemed even more attached than usual, which everyone else agreed with.

But Lindsey didn’t know whether this technically counted, because she’d had a rough practice last time and Emily was the only one who knew why, so she might have just been trying to be extra supportive so Lindsey could make it through the plays without getting too far into her own head again.

The practice itself was miles better than the day before, and Lindsey couldn’t help but give the credit to Emily during their water break. 

“Nah, pretty sure that’s all you dude.”

“Sonnett, I’m trying to thank you just take the-”

“Heyo Sonnett!” Cait yelled from across the field. “Come do this dance with me!”

“Maybe later Cait, I’m busy right now!” she yelled back. “Sorry Linds, what were you saying?”

“I’m just thanking you for your help, now go dance with Cait. We can talk about it later,” Lindsey said, feeling bad for keeping Sonnett basically the whole practice. 

Sonnett just shook her head and leaned in closer. “No, we can talk about it now. I’m talking with you, not Cait. Trust me, her dance is not going anywhere.”

“Alright well thank you, for helping me get out of my head last night. Practice today feels so much better and I’m hoping Mark notices that too.”

“You look amazing out there Linds, he’d be crazy not to see that it was just an off day.”

There she went again with those stupid compliments. Before she could respond, Mark was blowing the whistle and they were back out on the field. 

She felt much more confident than before, probably from Emily, and when she landed a header during scrimmage off of a corner kick, she felt like herself again. Flashing Emily a smile, the thumbs up she received in return made that goal feel like it actually mattered, not just some pointless scrimmage goal.

Emily offered to wait until Lindsey was done with Mark so they could go home together, but Lindsey insisted that she should go home and relax. Besides, she didn’t know how long this thing was going to last with their coach anyway.

As she stepped into his office, she was hoping she was hiding her nerves behind her smile, replaying Emily’s praises in her head as she took a seat in front of his desk. 

“So Lindsey, today you seemed totally normal, stellar in fact. But I still want to talk to you about yesterday’s practice. I apologize if I came off as rude or disappointed, I realize now that I was also not having the best day yesterday. But I am still concerned about you as a player, and want to make sure that you really are feeling better.”

Lindsey almost dropped her jaw in shock. She didn’t know what she was exactly expecting to happen in this meeting, but it certainly wasn’t an apology. 

“Thank you, uhm yeah I’m doing better. It really was just an off day. Sonnett talked me through it after practice though. She says that I just can’t let the mistakes get to my head too much,” Lindsey admitted, fidgeting with her watch.

“Ah, I noticed she was basically your shadow at practice today. So what do you think, is she right?” 

A sharp exhale out her nose and a smile rose to her face at his comparison to Sonnett as her shadow. Because Emily was way too bright to be anyone’s shadow, she was the sun.

“Yeah, I think she was. I made a mistake and then I just over-thought it too much. It kinda spiraled and made me lose confidence in myself and the following plays. So yeah, today I just focused on staying in the moment, and not letting myself get worked up over simple mistakes.”

Mark smiled at this response. “Good, I like that you’ve come to that conclusion Lindsey. That shows growth, and as a player that’s crucial.”

“Thank you Coach.”

“Thank you for always giving me your all. Now that’s really all I needed from you, just wanted to check in and make sure everything was good. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow Lindsey.”

She waved as she practically skipped out the door, and headed back to the apartment. As she let herself in, she could hear Emily talking to someone on the phone in the living room.

Lindsey headed into the kitchen to put her water bottle in the dishwasher, and Emily called out to her as she headed for her bedroom. 

“Linds is that you?”

“Nope I’m a robber, and I’m here to steal all your stuff!” she called back, heading to her room to change.

As she was pulling her shirt on, Emily burst into the room and launched herself into the pillows on Lindsey’s bed. 

“Well hello to you too,” Lindsey jested, shaking her head at her roommates antics. “Weren’t you just on the phone?”

“Yeah, but you’re here now and I want to hear about the meeting,” Emily replied, relaxing into the pillows and stretching herself out. “Now come lay down and let’s talk.”

“Who were you talking to?” Lindsey asked as she shoved Emily’s legs out of the way.

“Hey I was comfy there,” Emily pouted, putting them back where they were but now on top of Lindsey’s legs. “And I was talking to my sister, but I told her I was gonna have to go as soon as you got home, so she didn’t really care.”

Lindsey’s body felt hot all over when Emily said that, because that was definitely undivided attention if she had ever seen it. While she was unsure about whether or not to count it in practice earlier, this for sure counted. 

“Oh, okay,” was all Lindsey could croak out in response.

“So...how was the meeting? Do we need to have another cry sesh or are you good? I put ice cream in the freezer because we can either eat our feelings or celebrate.”

“It was actually pretty good, so no need for tears tonight. He actually apologized, and then let me talk out my feelings. Which was not what I was expecting.”

“I can’t say I was expecting that either,” Emily said.

Lindsey smiled as she made eye contact with her best friend as they lay side by side. “He also complimented me on my growth, and thanked me for always giving it my all.”

“Well of course you give it your all, they don’t call you the Great Horan for nothing.”

That comment got Sonnett a pillow to the face. 

After she had fought off the pillow attack, Sonnett jumped off the bed and headed for the door. “Come on Horanimal, let’s go get you that ice cream you deserve,” she smirked, adding a wink before running to the kitchen to avoid another pillow to the face for the nickname.

Lindsey just laughed and followed her in. The two worked seamlessly together in the kitchen, making some very impressive ice cream sundaes with the ingredients they happened to have on hand. 

“You never know when you’re gonna wanna celebrate something Linds, that’s why you always have to have sprinkles on hand,” Sonnett informed her, artfully placing the sprinkles on her sundae. 

“Is that so? I didn’t even know we had these, where do you keep them?”

“Ah Lindsey, a master never reveals her secrets.”

The ringing of Emily’s phone cut Lindsey off before she could inform Emily of how dorky she was being, but the defender didn’t answer it, instead sending it to voicemail.

“Telemarketer?” Lindsey asked, assuming that if it were someone she knew she would answer it.

“Nah, just Rose. She’s just bored though, she’s been spamming me with dog videos all afternoon,” Emily informed her, grabbing a spoon for her ice cream masterpiece. “Now come on, let’s go celebrate you with our ice cream on the couch.”

“If Rose is bored we can call her while we eat, it’s no big deal,” Lindsey said, sinking back into their couch cushions.

Emily laughed, a little ice cream smeared on her cheek with the spoon. “Rose does not need anymore attention, she’s fine. You are not letting anyone make this ice cream celebration about anything but you, and that’s official!” 

Lindsey glanced down at her ice cream and tried not to smile too big, before looking back up at Emily, who gave her a goofy grin, the ice cream smeared on her face. Half of her wanted to tell Emily to wipe it off, and the other wanted to lean over and do it herself. 

She just decided to leave it be, it added to her best friend’s charm. That, and her ability to make Lindsey feel like she was the most important girl in the world.

She may have added that last bit to the journal that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and keeping with this. your support means a lot to me, especially with everything going on right now.
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!


	4. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey getting the gifts and treatment she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, how have you been?
> 
> hope you're all safe and well, enjoy!

The rest of the week practice went smoothly, and before they knew it, the weekend was upon them. Two days off, and no plans on either of their calendars. Lindsey was still keeping track of the love language list in her notebook, but also trying to remain fairly secretive and covert about it so Emily wouldn’t suspect anything.

“We should go out and get coffee this morning, Linds. Have a nice brunch and stuff, with some good food too.”

Lindsey agreed that it was a good idea, so the two of them headed to their favorite breakfast place in town and got settled in their favorite booth towards the back.

“I just love this place, they have the best food. Don’t you think?” Emily sighed happily, taking a bite of her food.

Lindsey barked out a laugh. “You’re just saying that because they have a combination of your two favorite breakfast foods: avocado waffles.”

“But they’re kickass avocado waffles Linds, I could never make them as good as this. And don’t try and blame this all on me, I know you’re addicted to their coffee.”

“You got me there Son.”

“Wanna go hiking with me after this?”

“Ew, more exercise? It’s our day off Sonnett.”

“And?” Emily replied. “Hiking is fun exercise. And besides, we live in fucking Portland Linds, what else are we supposed to do?”

Lindsey could think of lots of other enjoyable things she could do in Portland, and the one she really wanted to do was sitting at the table across from her.

“Sitting on the couch and watching TV sounds pretty appealing to me,” she replied, attempting to get her mind out of the gutter.

Then Emily had one of those moments, like in the movies when they have the lightbulb above their heads. She could see the victory in her smile. 

“I have a compromise! We have two days off, so today we will go hiking, and then tomorrow we can sit on the couch and watch movies all day to rest up for the upcoming week of practices. You don’t have to tell me I’m a genius Linds, I already know.”

Lindsey rolled her eyes, but agreed that Emily had the right idea.

“You can still tell me I’m a genius though.”

“You’re a genius Em, smartest person I know,” Lindsey deadpanned, but Emily seemed to take it as a legit compliment anyway.

“Well, the smartest person you know is gonna go pay the bill, and then we can go get started on our day of hiking!” she announced, standing up and stretching her arms in the air. The slightest sliver of her teammate’s stomach was revealed, and Lindsey tried not to get distracted by it as she searched through her bag to give Emily some money in return.

“Here hold on, I think I have some cash.”

“No thank you Ms. Horan, this one’s on me. Think of it as a gift,” she replied with a wink, before heading up to the counter. 

Gifts, shit.

That was definitely a love language wasn’t it. Mentally storing away this moment to write it down later, she packed up her stuff in her bag after digging through it all frantically for cash so when Emily came back they could head out. 

The hike itself wasn’t actually that bad. They took lots of fun pictures, and it was admittedly better than just doing a workout at the gym. 

As they walked by the exit, Emily announced that she needed to go to the bathroom. Which brought them to the entrance of the park, where there was a park ranger station as well as a small gift shop.

“Ooh Linds, let’s look and see if they have any fun stuff in here,” Emily said, pulling her into the gift shop section of the building. They wandered through and Lindsey prayed that Emily wouldn’t drop anything and break it, because the last thing they needed was to pay for stuff that they didn’t even want.

“Em, please be gentle with this stuff,” Lindsey said, feeling like a mom talking to her child in a museum. They had found the mugs section, and all of these cups seemed like they could fall off the shelf and shatter at any moment.

“But Linds look, this one’s handle is carved into the shape of moose antlers!”

Lindsey kept trying to move her through, but all of the mugs had puns or silly sayings on them, and Emily apparently needed to read every single one.

“I’ve decided I need one of these mugs Lindsey, but I’m never going to be able to decide which one because I love them all. So your job now is to pick one for me.”

“Alright, and then we’re getting out of here. I’m sweating so freaking much and I need a shower.”

Lindsey ended up picking one out that said “I’m easily Amoosed”, which she felt suited Emily perfectly, as she laughed at just about anything and was always cracking these stupid kind of dad jokes.

Emily applauded her on her decision, and went up to ring up the mug. But when they got up to the counter, Lindsey noticed there were two mugs.

“Sonnett, I thought you said you were only buying one,” Lindsey scolded lightly, finding it funny that her roommate had zero self control when it came to anything with a pun printed on it.

“No this one’s for you, we obviously needed matching ones,” Emily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The mug that Emily bought for her said “I Goat You Babe”, which should not have made her heart flutter with the use of the word babe, but did anyway. However that was quickly shut down with the fact that the mug had a picture of a goat on it. And that they did not need anymore mugs in the apartment. She let her buy them both anyway, because one of them was bound to shatter a mug soon, so might as well have backup right?

They wandered back to the car (although she was pretty sure Emily was skipping because she was so proud of herself), and Lindsey pulled out her wallet once they got in. 

“So how much do I owe you for the mug?”

“Lindsey, you don’t have to pay me for this. I bought it for you, y’know cause I goat you babe,” she said with a smirk, holding back a laugh at her own joke.

Lindsey actually brought her hand to her forehead at that line.

“You’re never gonna stop are you?”

“You goat it.”

“Alright just fucking drive us home,” she demanded, but she couldn’t keep a straight face for too long, because deep down it made her all giggly.

When they pulled in the garage, Sonnett handed her the mug. 

“Alright goat, or should I say greatest of all time, let’s go inside so I can shower.”

“So you can shower? No way, I am going first little Miss Hiking Girl,” Lindsey argued. 

“You know what they say, save water…”

“Drink beer?” 

“No save water, shower together Lindsey.”

Trying not to picture herself with a naked Sonnett in the shower was proving to be difficult, so she just got out of the car instead.

“You can’t just change the phrase for whatever is most convenient for you,” Lindsey pointed out, as Sonnett followed her out of the car and into their building. 

“Pretty sure I just did,” Sonnett replied. “Oh shit,” she whispered, as she approached the front door and a package was waiting for them in the hallway.

“What did you order?”

“Please don’t kill me for this, I swear I did not plan this,” Sonnett said, grabbing the package and taking it inside. Lindsey followed behind, confused as to what she could have ordered that would make her upset.

It all made sense though when Sonnett pulled out a crewneck out of the box and held it up to Lindsey. Written on the shirt in large lettering were four letters: GOAT.

“So I bought this for you, not knowing that I was gonna see that mug today. So now you really are the Goat,” she laughed lightly, unsure of how Lindsey was going to react.

Deciding that being a fucking asshole about a present was not the move to pull on your best friend/crush, she just laughed along with her. 

“Can I shower first if I promise to wear this for the next 24 hours?” she teased.

The smile that lit up Emily’s face was worth anytime she would have to endure a goat joke ever again. And the fact that she did in fact get to shower first.

When she came out of her bedroom, hair still damp from being to lazy to dry it all the way, and goat sweatshirt on, Emily was already through the shower sitting on the couch in her pj’s holding her moose mug, as well as Lindsey’s goat mug.

“Hot chocolate? I figured it was too late for coffee and we don’t have decaf so…”

Lindsey nodded and joined her on the couch, sipping on the hot chocolate and letting herself relax. As she held the mug, and looked at it closer, she knew she needed to thank her best friend.

“Hey Sonnett?”

“Yeah?” she replied, wiping her whipped cream stache from her face.

“Thank you for the mug, and the sweatshirt, even if it’s completely ridiculous, I kinda love it.”

“Well good,” Emily said, sitting up a bit more on the couch, “you should. Because you are the greatest of all time, even if you don’t remember it sometimes. And after this week I just wanted to get you something so you’d always remember how great you are.”

“Aw Em, going all soft on me again?”

“You know the drill Linds, if word gets out…” she playfully punched the air and gave it a nice kick.

“Noted,” Lindsey laughed. “And I’m not gonna be the greatest of all time forever, but you’re helping me believe it now.”

“You’ll always be my goat Linds, so you have to keep the mug and the sweatshirt forever.”

Lindsey shook her head and let Emily have that one. Besides, being Emily’s forever sounded perfect to her.

She definitely had a lot to add to the notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, i'm having some writers block with this one and it's kinda frustrating me a bit. i'm trying to work it out (mainly because i can't stand having an unfinished work) but it may take a little longer. bear with me, maybe it'll turn out okay!
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!


	5. Physical Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey decides she wants to get handsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so sorry!! i swear i am not abandoning this fic, life just got kinda crazy on me. i'm moved in for college, but also just got out of quarantine after getting to go to one whole day of classes. all is well, as it was just a scare, but i'm hoping that means more girls in my sorority house will take Covid more seriously.
> 
> i apologize for the wait on this, i thought touch would be the easiest to write because it's my favorite love language, however i hit the worst writer's block. this isn't edited at all but i hope it turned out well and you enjoy!

Let’s just start out by saying that Lindsey loved it when Emily touched her. 

She craved those nights where they cuddled on the couch, or when Emily would hug her after a game, or when Lindsey was feeling down and Emily would just hold her and run her fingers through Lindsey’s hair to help calm her down.

Emily wasn’t shy about it either. This section of the love language journal Lindsey could fill with different times Sonnett had touched her, from the slightest brush of hands to practically spooning on hotel beds during team movie nights at camp. 

Lindsey felt like Sonnett was this touchy with lots of people though, like Kelley or Rose or even Mal. 

So she decided that because of all the evidence she already had, she was really gonna push her boundaries on this one. If Emily was touchier than normal, then she had her evidence for this love language.

And she had the perfect opportunity to do so during the chill movie day they had scheduled for Sunday since Sonnett had convinced her to spend their first day off sweating their butts off walking up a mountain (I mean it was fun, but still).

First step was putting on a pair of Sonnett’s old shorts she had acquired through the laundry that were slightly too small for her, followed by a very loose and flowy sports tank and a sports bra. More skin available to touch the better, right?

The next step was “forgetting” her blanket in her room and being too lazy to go back and get it, that way she had to share a blanket with Sonnett.

“Linds just go get it, your room is literally ten steps that way,” Sonnett said, pointing down the hall to her bedroom. 

Lindsey sighed and snuggled in closer. “I know but if I share with you I get my own space heater. And you give the best cuddles.”

“Oh really, the best ones?”

“Mhm, very best Sonny,” she replied, really trying to play it up to get Sonnett to give in and let them stay pressed up against each other. 

“Fine, now pick a movie lazy bones,” Sonnett instructed, passing her the remote.

“Hey! For that I’m gonna pick something super cheesy just to make you suffer.”

She ended up picking a movie they both liked, that way there wasn’t too much complaining and she could focus on her actual goal as well. 

As the film progressed, Sonnett didn’t seem to be making any moves out of the ordinary, which was a little frustrating. But like honestly, what was she expecting? 

She never said anything in her journal about her making this first move, so she decided she would be the one to take charge today. Sliding one of her hands behind Sonnett, she looped it around and laid back onto the couch, pulling Sonnett on top of her. 

“Linds, if you wanted to lay down you could have just told me. I can go sit on the other end of the couch,” she said softly, trying not to talk over the movie.

“But then you’d take your blanket too, and I’m cold. Just let me hold you,” Lindsey instructed, pulling Sonnett tighter in her arms.

Sonnett seemed to sigh in agreement, and relaxed slightly into Lindsey’s body.

Lindsey got restless after a while though, and her hands began to fidget with Sonnett’s shirt under the blanket. She pulled it up slightly, and lightly touched her fingertips to the smaller girl’s stomach, silently asking if this was okay. 

Sonnett didn’t protest, so Lindsey let the pads of her fingers skim across Sonnett’s stomach, feeling a small victory when Sonnett shivered and arched slightly into the touch. 

She didn’t want to push her boundaries too far though, and just left her hands in that spot for the rest of the movie, no matter how much she wanted to let them wander. 

When the credits began to roll, Sonnett’s eyes fluttered open. 

“What do you want to watch next?” Lindsey asked.

Sonnett snorted. “Uh I think we need to be done with movies for now. I don’t know if you noticed, but I spent the last half of that movie watching the inside of my eyelids and not the screen.”

“Alright fine, what’s gonna keep you awake that doesn’t involve lots of movement or leaving the apartment because I am so dead after yesterday.”

“I think I’ve got something,” Sonnett replied, disappearing into her bedroom, and reappearing with a plastic grocery bag. “Wanna paint?”

Lindsey smiled at her enthusiasm. “Sure, do you have any canvases?”

“Please Linds, haven’t you ever heard the phrase your body's a canvas? We can just like paint our legs or something.”

“I’m pretty sure the phrase is your body is a work of art, but close enough. What kind of brushes do you have?”

“I think you’ve got some pretty nice ones right here,” Sonnett pointed out, grabbing Lindsey’s hand and holding it in the air.

“No way, I am not finger painting.”

“What? Why? Finger painting is so fun, it’s like being in kindergarten all over again,” she said, pulling all the paints out of the bag and sitting them on the counter in rainbow order.

“I just got my nails done, it’s gonna ruin them,” she complained, hoping the pout on her face would get her out of this situation.

“Hm, well then I guess I’ll just do all the painting then and you can watch.”

“Or…” Lindsey trailed off, not sure of whether this was a good idea or not.

“Or what Linds?”

“Or we could do that thing where you paint like a pretty scene on my back. We can take a picture after so I can see it.”

“I’m down if you’re down,” Sonnett shrugged, seeming unbothered by the suggestion.

“Alright I’ll lay on this towel,” Lindsey said as she grabbed one out of their closet and laid it on the floor. She was very pleased when she took off her tank and Sonnett froze. “I’m gonna take off my bra too, that way we don’t get paint on it and we have more space.”

Sonnett seemed to choke on her own spit. “Right, more space. You do that and I’ll go get a paper plate to put the paints on in the kitchen,” she stated, leaving the room quickly.

That reaction made Lindsey feel a little better, because she was also a little nervous. She was scared of how her body would react to having Sonnett’s hands all over it for that long of a time, especially on her bare skin. 

She was all situated by the time Sonnett got back, the air cool on her skin giving her goosebumps already.

“Ah shit are you cold? I can turn up the heat,” Sonnett suggested as she lowered herself and the paints to the ground. 

“It’s not too bad, I think I’ll warm up once you get your hands on me,” she replied, not realizing the meaning of her words until they had already left her mouth.

“You’re right Linds, I know just how to warm a girl up,” she teased, and Lindsey let out a brief sigh of relief that her best friend was not weirded out by the slip up.

“Just get started you dork.”

Sonnett started by just tracing her hands all over Lindsey’s back, with no paint on them, and it definitely got Lindsey warmed up pretty quick. She ran her hands along every part, and then drug them back over again, and Lindsey couldn’t help but let out a hum of enjoyment.

“Just gotta get a feel for my canvas, y’know?” Sonnett said softly.

“I’m not gonna turn down a free massage.”

She laughed and continued moving her hands along her back, slightly pressing into the muscle.

“Would it be okay if I straddled you and sat here?” Sonnett asked, tapping the bottom of her back and her butt. “It’s easier to paint head on and not sideways.”

Lindsey nodded in agreement, and held back a moan from feeling Sonnett’s weight shift on top of her. God, she felt so pathetic (and horny).

As soon as she got on though, Sonnett got right to work. 

The paint felt cold against her back at first, but when Sonnett would spread it out the heat from her hands warmed it slightly, making it bearable until her skin adjusted to the temperature. The silence of the room made it feel more intimate than it probably should have been, and Lindsey didn’t want to ask any questions to break the silence. She tried to let herself relax and maybe even doze off, but Sonnett’s hands on her back was all she could think about. 

Instead of asking Sonnett what she was painting, Lindsey decided to try and figure it out herself, thinking through each stroke and smear of paint on her skin. No matter how hard she focused though, she knew she wasn’t anywhere close enough to figuring it out.

“Alright, I think I’m satisfied with my work,” Sonnett said, breaking the silence. 

Lindsey started to sit up, but Sonnett’s hands flew to her shoulders and pushed her back down. 

“You can’t get up! The paint is still wet and it’s gonna get in your hair! Also you’re kinda naked right now Linds,” she pointed out, her voice lowering at the last sentence. 

Lindsey laughed at her quick reaction. “Well, can you take the picture so I can see it?”

Sonnett grabbed her phone and snapped a few pictures, before laying on the floor next to Lindsey and showing her them.

“Sonny, this is amazing,” Lindsey whispered, swiping through them.

She had painted a sunset over an ocean on her back, and it was gorgeous. The colors blended so perfectly, and it looked so realistic for being a finger painting done in a fairly short amount of time. 

“Really? It was kinda weird not having a canvas so I wasn’t sure how it would turn out.”

“It turned out so good, you’re so crazy talented Sonny.”

“Yeah, yeah, you love me.” Lindsey nudged her with her shoulder on that comment. “Hey I love you too so it’s all good!” she recovered, taking her phone back. “I’ll send these to you after we get you all cleaned up.”

“A shower would probably be a good idea, I’ll head in there,” Lindsey said, beginning to sit up with the towel pressed to her naked chest.

“I can help you!” Sonnett said, jumping up with her. “Uh, if you want. That way you don’t get the paint in your hair, and I can make sure all the paint comes off.”

Before Lindsey could get any reply in, Sonnett was backtracking. “Or you can do it yourself, I’ll just clean up this stuff out here and send you the pictures.”

Lindsey knew this was probably not the best idea for her mental state at the moment, but she didn’t care. “I mean if you’re cool with me being naked, I don’t want the paint to get on my clothes.”

As she headed for the bathroom, she missed Sonnett’s face turn bright red as she swallowed down her embarrassment. “Totally cool.”

Lindsey got undressed the rest of the way and was already under the steam of the shower, holding her hair up when Sonnett came in and took off her shirt. 

She caught a peek of Sonnett taking off her shirt, and realized she was also stripping down to her birthday suit. Keeping her eyes trained on the wall, she spoke up. “Hurry up and get in, I can’t hold my hair up this long and I think the paint has dried enough to need scrubbing to come off.”

“Use your big strong arm muscles,” Sonnett replied, closing the shower door behind her. 

She uncapped the soap and Lindsey heard her squeezing some out, but instead of the soap hitting her back with a washcloth, it was Sonnett’s hands.

“No washcloth?” Lindsey questioned.

“I don’t want the paint to stain it,” she replied, rubbing the soap in.

As Lindsey watched the colors of paint start to swirl down her drain, she wanted to point out that the paint would have probably come out of their washcloths with a little laundry soap, but also didn’t want to argue having Sonnett’s hands on her body. Again. 

“Alright you can put your hair down, I’ve got the top part done,” she said, tapping Lindsey’s shoulders. 

As she massaged down her back, Lindsey was hoping that the water was disguising or washing away the wetness that had collected between her legs throughout the day. It wasn’t her fault that Sonnett’s hands had an effect on her, but she had forgotten about the fact that Sonnett might be able to tell.

Suddenly she was very eager for this shower to end.

As the last of the paint and soap washed down the drain, Sonnett reached around her and turned off the water. “I’m gonna go dry off and order some food for dinner, you go ahead and get redressed and meet me on the couch? We can watch that second movie you mentioned earlier.”

Lindsey nodded, feeling the warmth radiating off of Sonnett’s body contrasting the cool air that was entering the shower already. She was not prepared however, for the light kiss Sonnett pressed between her shoulder blades as she stepped out. 

“There’s a towel on the counter for you!” Sonnett yelled as she left the room, Lindsey’s body still frozen in shock.

She had kissed her, and Lindsey couldn’t believe how the day had gone, let alone the kiss.

Lindsey managed to climb out of the shower herself, grabbing the towel off the counter and running it through her damp hair.

Holy fuck, was all she could think, holy fuck.

That notebook was about to be almost filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you're all staying safe and healthy.
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!


	6. Acts of Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all comes together. we love a good happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two months later...finally wrapping this one up lol
> 
> it's been a crazy two months, so big apologies once again. since the last update my sorority house was placed on quarantine once again, and in a random turn of events i was also nominated to be the president of the chapter. wild stuff man. 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy the ending, thanks to everyone who stuck around :)

Lindsey waited until she heard the water running in their shower before she retreated to her room and dig out the notebook from the bottom drawer of the desk. As she flipped her notebook open to the next blank page, she could feel the sweat sticking to her skin from the practice they had just gotten home from. 

Acts of Service was written in big block letters at the top of the page, just waiting for Lindsey to fill the page with the past few days events. 

After the intimate weekend the two of them had shared, Lindsey was definitely nervous that Sonnett was catching on to her weird behavior and was going to call her out for being so much more clingy than normal. When Lindsey thought about it though, that was basically how they always were with each other, so her paranoia was eased slightly. Besides, she only had one love language left, there was no need to rush.

Monday and Tuesday were both fairly normal, which made Lindsey realize that Sonnett packed her a granola bar and made her water bottle almost everyday before practice when she packed her own, so that was being added to the notebook. 

Today was just about the same, except for the fact that it had started raining on their drive home from practice, and was now super cold. She had let Sonnett shower first, because she was the one who was going to go pick up their groceries for the week. 

As she was writing down the different things in her journal, a knock came at her bedroom door. She promptly snapped the journal shut, and shoved it down her sweatshirt as Sonnett cracked the door open slightly. 

“Hey Linds, I was just about to head out but I just wanted to check one last time you didn’t want to add anything to the list? I was thinking about adding some hot chocolate to drink cause I think we finished it all after the hike last weekend,” she said, opening the door further and leaning against the frame.

Her heart pounding against the notebook pressed to her chest, Lindsey nodded. “Good idea Sonny,” she replied, hoping her voice sounded normal and not like she was panicking.

“Perfect, I’ll write it down so I don’t forget. Are you feeling okay? You seem tense,” she pointed out, stepping in the room, coming closer to Lindsey and the notebook. “Wanna hug before I leave?”

The alarms were literally blaring in Lindsey’s head. “I’m fine Son, just a little tired. And we’ll have to save that hug for after I get back from my shoot tonight, because while you’re all showered and clean, I’m still sweaty from practice.”

“I hug you when we’re sweaty all the time.”

“Yeah but that would defeat the purpose of your shower then,” Lindsey explained. The metal spiral of the notebook was digging into her skin and was making this situation so much more uncomfortable. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna take off my clothes and get ready for a much needed shower,” she said as she got up from her chair, hoping that would make Sonnett leave.

“Ooh, a striptease. Where should I sit in order to get the best view?” 

Lindsey rolled her eyes and stepped into her closet, so she was at least out of Sonnett’s line of sight. “Tonight’s a private show, maybe next time if you’ve got a ticket you can stay,” Lindsey teased, sliding the notebook out of her sweatshirt and throwing it into the laundry basket, burying it under her clothes as she took them off.

“Alright fine, but I’m just saying it’s nothing I haven’t seen already.” 

Lindsey rolled her eyes and she could imagine the smirk adorning Sonnett’s face. 

“Okay, okay, I’m actually leaving now. But serious question, when are you getting back from the shoot? I’m gonna wait until you get back to have dinner ready.”

Lindsey’s annoyance was quickly replaced with a warmth in her cheeks. “Uh, it’s just like a quick interview thing for promotion for next week’s game, so I should be home by seven,” she replied, as she stepped out of her closet with a towel wrapped around herself.

“Right seven, got it,” Sonnett replied, her gaze glued to the floor. “Alrighty, see you later!”

Lindsey let out a sigh of relief as she heard the front door to their apartment swing shut.

She put together her mental checklist of the rest of the day: shower, then shoot, then dinner. 

The notebook was buried in her laundry basket, and she decided to worry about that later, right now she needed to focus on her shoot.

\---

As Sonnett put the last of the groceries away, she made sure to preheat the oven in the kitchen to pop in the frozen pizza she had planned to make them for dinner. Something easy, but also a crowd favorite. Or a Lindsey favorite, same thing.

With some time to kill before she needed to put the pizza in, she decided to sort her laundry, in order to prepare for laundry day the following morning. 

She finished hers pretty quickly, and still had like half an hour until Lindsey got back. After popping the pizza in the oven, she didn’t know what else to do. She might as well sort Lindsey’s and get their laundry started tonight, Lindsey absolutely hated sorting the laundry. 

Sonnett went into the room and pulled Lindsey’s basket out into the living room, sorting through the laundry on top, when she picked up the sweatshirt that Lindsey had been wearing earlier and a notebook fell out onto the ground.

“What the?” Sonnett said to the empty apartment as she picked up the spiral. She flipped the cover back to open it to the first page.

Reading the title she was confused, because this was something about her and love languages? It was clearly Lindsey’s handwriting, she knew that. 

She couldn’t help but flip through the pages, her curiosity took over. Some of the pages were filled with little bullet points of details, and on others it was longer paragraphs. She figured out pretty quickly that the bullet points were just events that had occured that had to do with the love language, and the paragraphs were more about Lindsey’s thoughts and feelings.

Snapping the notebook closed, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. This was a good sign, right? She wasn’t creeped out by it at all, but maybe that’s why Lindsey was scared to tell her. That would make sense.

Sonnett couldn’t decide how to approach it, whether to be direct about it and ask her as soon as she got home what it all meant, or if she should just leave it in Lindsey’s room and let her come to her in her own time.

She decided that the best idea was to leave it in plain sight on Lindsey’s desk, that way her teammate knew that it was “discovered”, but had some time to think about what to say. That’s what Sonnett decided she would want, and she didn’t want to make Lindsey confess anything she wasn’t ready for.

Sitting the notebook on the center of the desk, she stepped back and looked at it one last time.

“Fuck yeah, she likes me back,” she said to herself under her breath, a smile plastered onto her face as she went back into the living room.

\---

Lindsey could smell the pizza fresh from the oven as she kicked the apartment door closed behind her. 

“Mhm that smells amazing Sonny, is it ready?” she asked, kicking off her shoes and hanging up her bag. 

“Yep, just cutting it up right now,” Sonnett responded from the kitchen. When Lindsey walked in, she saw that Sonnett had already gotten the table ready and everything. 

“Wow, you’re quite the chef,” Lindsey teased as she washed her hands.

“Frozen pizza is one of my best dishes. And seeing as I am the chef…” Sonnett trailed off, leaning back to show Lindsey her apron.

The black fabric had white lettering in the middle that read “Kiss the Chef”, and Lindsey raised her eyebrows in response.

“A kiss? Someone’s cocky,” she replied, trying to play it off as a joke. 

“No kiss, no dinner ma’am. Those be the rules,” she said, rolling out a bit of a southern accent as she served the pizza on the plates.

After giving herself the quickest mental pep talk, she gave Sonnett the quickest kiss on the cheek as she grabbed her plate and walked to the table.

Dinner itself was good, and they talked about practice, their upcoming game, and how Lindsey’s shoot went that night. When they had finished their food, Sonnett moved to clear the table and started to do the dishes.

“Wait Sonny you cooked, I’ll clean the kitchen,” Lindsey insisted, leaping to her feet and trying to stop Sonnett from starting to wash the dishes.

“It’s cool Linds, why don’t you go and get Netflix on, I kinda wanna chill before bed.”

Lindsey wasn’t giving up that easy though, and so they ended up doing the dishes together. Since Lindsey volunteered to wash, she managed to get water all over her shirt.

“I’ll be in the living room, you go change into something that doesn’t make you look like you showered with your clothes on.”

After flipping Sonnett off, she did just that. As she went into her closet to grab the sweatshirt she had on before going to the shoot, she saw that the basket was empty. 

She froze immediately. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she backed out of her closet. As her gaze fell onto her desk, and she saw the journal sitting there, right out in the open.

“No, no, no,” she muttered, feeling tears spring to her eyes and nerves erupting in her stomach. 

She stumbled towards the desk and flipped open the notebook, confirming her greatest fear.

“This can not be happening, this has to be a dre-”

“Linds? Everything alright in there? I have it all queued up and ready,” Sonnett yelled from the couch.

Lindsey raced to her doorway and slammed it shut, twisting the lock and falling to the floor. As she pressed her back against the wood, the tears forced their way out of her eyes.

“Lindsey, hey dude what’s wrong?” Sonnett asked, her voice nearing the door.

Lindsey groaned in frustration. “Don’t “what’s wrong” me Emily, you know exactly what’s wrong.” 

The thump of Sonnett’s back against the door sounded, the vibrations filling the silence until Sonnett finally spoke up.

“Are you upset about the journal? Because I didn’t mean to find it, I swear. I was just gonna sort your laundry for you while you were gone and then boom, it was there.”

A small smile rose to Lindsey’s face at Sonnett’s rambling, and also at the fact that her act of service is what caused her to find it. “No Son, I’m mad at myself for ever writing any of that shit down.”

“Oh,” she replied. “Why?”

“Why?” Lindsey scoffed. “What do you mean why? This is literally the most embarrassing thing ever and you’re asking me why I’m upset?”

“Okay first of all this can’t be the most embarrassing thing ever, I got punched in the face by a goalie and it was televised.”

“Sonnett-”

“And second,” she said, her tone changing from joking to more serious, “I liked it.”

Lindsey’s eyes widened. She hadn’t even thought about that being a possibility.

“I like that you notice the things I do for you. Because I do them for you Lindsey, not for anyone else.”

“But why?” Lindsey replied, her voice just a little louder than a whisper.

“Because you deserve it, first of all. And no, you are not allowed to deny that right now,” she instructed, causing Lindsey to roll her eyes in response. “Also because, well I love you.”

“For real?” Lindsey sniffled, her tears slowing down.

“For real,” Sonnett replied. “You know, I was hoping the first time I got to say it like that would be to your face, but I guess through the door will do.” 

“Shut up,” she retorted, having nothing else sarcastic to say back. “Do you love me in a more than friends way?”

“What are we, freshmen in high school? Yes, I love you in a more than friends way Linds, I love you in a I want you naked in my bed type of way. Got me?”

Lindsey’s heart soared, and she pushed herself to her feet. 

“Sorry if that was too forward, I just can’t make it any clearer Linds, I love you-”

She was cut off as Lindsey unlocked the door and pulled it open, immediately sinking down the floor into Sonnett’s lap. She cupped her teammate’s face in her hands and pressed her lips firmly against hers, in the way she had wanted to since she started that stupid journal.

Lindsey let her body take over, as she guided Sonnett’s back onto the floor beneath them, hovering over her and grinding against her as their tongues battled for dominance.

When Lindsey pulled away for air, she realized how far she had truly gone.

“Shit Em, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to let it get that far-” Sonnett cut her off by sitting back up and pressing her lips lightly against hers.

“Hey, I guess that means you love me back right?” she grinned.

“Yeah, yeah I do. I love you so much Emily,” she said, a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she confessed it out loud.

“Good, because I love you,” she replied, tapping her nose with her index finger. “And now that we have that taken care of, I believe I mentioned my desire for you to be in my bed naked earlier. Can we make that happen?”

Lindsey blushed, but the look in Emily’s eyes quickly increased her confidence. “I believe that can be arranged,” she smirked, standing up and taking off her shirt that was still damp from the dishes. She took a couple steps down the hall before turning around to see Emily still on the ground.

“Well, are you coming?” The sound of Emily scrambling to her feet made her smile, the tears from before a forgotten memory.

\---

When Lindsey awoke the next morning to a naked Emily Sonnett, she finally felt that feeling she had read about in the books. It all just felt so right, and made her so happy.

“Stop staring, you creep,” Emily mumbled, as she was waking up. 

“You weren’t calling me a creep last night,” Lindsey teased.

“Mhm, definitely not a creep, forgive me for my words,” she replied, pulling herself closer into Lindsey’s body. 

As the sun came in through the window Lindsey observed the golden light it cast on Emily’s desk, making her think of a certain journal that was sitting on her own desk.

“Hey Em? Can we have a bonfire this weekend?”

“Yeah sure, wanna make s’mores?” she asked. “Cause I can get the stuff for it.”

“Sure, we can eat them while we watch the notebook burn.”

“What?” Emily asked, sitting up in bed, suddenly awake.

“I want to burn it,” Lindsey explained. “You may like it, but it is still embarrassing.”

“No, you can’t burn it! I’m gonna frame it!” 

“Definitely not, why do you even want to frame it?” Lindsey asked.

“Because,” Emily smiled, a slight blush rising to her cheeks, “it makes me happy that you love me and I love you.”

Lindsey couldn’t help but smile. “Fine, we won’t burn it, but we’re not framing it either.”

“You know what I’ll take it, we can figure something out.”

They laid in bed in silence then, just appreciating each other. That is, until Emily’s stomach grumbled.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Lindsey asked.

“Leftover cold pizza in bed naked?” Emily replied, and Lindsey hummed in agreement.

Emily ran out and grabbed the pizza, handing Lindsey the plate as she got back in bed.

“I love you,” Lindsey said, taking a bite of the pizza.

“That’s crazy, I love you too,” Emily said, pressing a kiss to Lindsey’s forehead.

Love languages were crazy man, and Lindsey still didn’t really know her favorite. She was sure glad that Emily loved her in every way though, that way there didn’t have to be a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!!
> 
> (and pls vote!)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!
> 
> and to everyone out there fighting with BLM, keep going, you're doing amazing. keep fighting for justice.


End file.
